I Am The Walrus
by Tee-bone
Summary: Four girls each a different breed of magical creature are kidnapped and used to break into The Beatles hotel room. Things continue to snowball and things get way out of hand. Will the girls and The Beatles be safe or will they be killed by the evil Mr. Norman?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! Sorry it's been so long. I was real busy and blah blah blah writer's block all that fun stuff. but now I'm back, hopefully for good too. ;) **

**I was trying to continue some of my already started stories but that wasn't working very well... but here is an all new story that I hope you all will enjoy very much! Please review! 8} **

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Janet's POV**

I awoke groggy in pitch black darkness before a cloth bag was ripped off my head and the bright light burned my eyes. I blinked several times my eyes watering like crazy as I came to more and realized I was tied to a wooden chair. The room was small and mostly dark and I saw other people in chairs next to me brown cloth bags being pulled off of their heads as well. I heard gasps and moans as my eyes adjusted and I tried to figure out what was going on.

I looked at the other people, three girls. One looked particularly scared. One extremely calm. And one I swear her eyes were flashing like the hottest fire. A girl with a short blond bob haircut walked into the center of the room in front of us.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I kidnapped you and brought you here."

"The heck we are!" The girl with the fiery eyes snapped. Her crazy blond curls bouncing as she tugged on the ropes.

"No need to get flustered, I don't intend to harm you." The blond girl spoke calmly.

I looked at the girl sitting calmly and quietly as if she were analyzing a picture rather then being in the middle of such a scary issue. She tilted her head and her long dark brown hair flowed over her shoulder like water.

I looked back at the girl who'd obviously kidnapped us all.

"What do you want from us?" I asked trying not to sound scared in any way.

"A simple task really. For you all anyway." She started to pace. "I assume you are all familiar with the band known as The Beatles." She stopped and looked at us.

I heard a gasp and an eerie eager silence fell over the room.

"That's what I thought." The girl smirked and continued pacing. "As all of you I am a huge fan. It is my dream to meet them..." she paused.

"That's almost every girl's dream." The scared looking girl spoke up her eyes sparkling with anticipation, all fear seemingly gone.

"Exactly, so I figure. Why not it come true for us." She winked and everything went black.

When I woke back up I was in a small hotel room no longer tied up. Lying on a slightly uncomfortable twin bed, everything looked plain and dreary. Over across from me was the tall, thin, girl with the long dark hair. She looked peacefully asleep.

Then she suddenly sat up.

"Hello, I'm Lucy." She smiled kindly as I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden movement.

"Janet... that's me. My name. Whatever, you know what I'm trying to say." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm your new roommate by the way." She stuck out her hand and I shook it slowly.

"What for? Do you know what's going on exactly?"

Then suddenly the door burst down and into flames with a fairly large explosion. The short girl with the curly blond hair stood in the doorway breathing hard, eyes ablaze. Lucy looked over calmly and slung her hand at the doorway and water splashed all over the burning door and the angry girl. She growled as her wet hair dripped and steam floated up from her and the door.

"Thanks a lot you walking sprinkler system." She sneered and was followed into the room by the other girl who looked slightly singed and nervous.

"Ok then... so what is going on exactly?" I asked looking back at Lucy.

"Well it would appear that we were kidnapped by some girl because of our magic powers so we could all meet the Beatles. They're staying at a big hotel nearby and I think we're going to bust in for her." Lucy was cut off by the dripping blond girl.

"Fat chance! I'm certainly not going to help the person who kidnapped me!"

"Cheryl, calm down. This could be fun. We'd also get to meet them but this girl has the plan, the key." The other girls eyes sparkled as her gazed drifted off in thought of meeting her idols.

Then suddenly the girl with the short blond hair busted in.

"I see you have all woken up and are starting to get to know one another. We'll discuss the plan over dinner which is at 6:30 and gives you about two hours. In the meantime try to become friends it will makes things loads easier." She smiled. "I'm Barbara by the way. I'll be downstairs if anybody needs me." She walked back out the door and nobody said anything until the last sounds of her footsteps faded away.

"Cheryl please, you're drying out my skin." Lucy said frowning and rubbing her hands and arms. Cheryl folded her arms and plopped down in a nearby chair.

I walked over to the other girl who wasn't just barely shorter than me and had shoulder length black hair.

"I'm Janet." I said and smiled.

"I'm Deedee." She grinned. "I think this could be a lot of fun don't you?"

"I don't really know yet I'm still thinking. You looked awfully nervous a minute ago to be so excited now though."

"Well when you get kidnapped and then you wake up to almost having your nose burnt off yeah your gonna be a little concerned at first. But I think Barbara seems like a nice enough gal."

"Yeah I suppose..." I trailed off trying to get a clear thought and decision in my head. But Deedee just continued on happily.

"Alrighty so now we know everyone's names and we obviously know that you're a fire pixie and you're a water elf. What about you Janet? Care to share?" Deedee grinned and Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Well, um, I'm an earth wizard."

"Oooh sounds cool! I'm a wind elf."

"Each a different strength power..." Lucy mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Deedee looked at Lucy.

"DINNER IS READY!" Barbara yelled up the stairs and we quietly walked down and left Lucy still mumbling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Janet's POV**

"So it's all settled then! We strike tomorrow, at midnight!" Barbara grinned as her eyes gleamed with victory.

The rest of us worked hard to contain our excitement, some of us doing better than others.

"I suggest you all head to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and you should get plenty of sleep. Goodnight." Barbara left us at the table and went to her room. As soon as the door shut the air exploded with excited chattering.

"Gosh calm down." I silenced them.

"How can we be calm when we're going to meet the Beatles tomorrow?!" Deedee grinned almost squealing.

"This could be dangerous." I thought for a moment.

"We're two elves, a pixie and a wizard the police and people can't hurt us unless we want them too." Deedee waved my concern away.

"But if someone finds out and then the board of magic finds out, we're dead, literally." I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, no one will find out." Lucy said calmly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"If you all say so." I sighed. "I trust you guys."

"Well I'm going to go to bed so I'll be well rested." Cheryl said standing up. "Don't want to meet them and be too tired to kiss them..." she mumbled stretching, then walked upstairs.

Deedee gasped. "I didn't think about that... what if he kisses me? I don't know if I'm ready for that type of intimate relationship..."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You haven't even met them yet."

"That's true..." Deedee said starting to lighten back up again. I laughed.

"We should probably join Cheryl and get some sleep."

The next day I woke up rather early, but I'd gotten plenty of sleep. So I walked out and sat on the back porch. It was a fairly nice morning, a little chilly but mostly nice.

"Good morning." Lucy said sitting down next to me.

"Morning." I kinda mumbled. My voice hadn't woken up yet.

"Sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I suppose. You?"

"Yeah, except you snore really loud."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"Hahaha I'm just kidding!" She grinned and shoved my shoulder slightly. "We're gonna be eating breakfast soon and then we're gonna map out and get ready for the heist." She stood up and walked back inside.

I stayed for a moment thinking about this plan. It sounded risky but the thought of meeting the Beatles, seeing Paul McCartney's beautiful eyes in person. I sighed. Yeah that's worth anything I am so in on this.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe we were doing this. The five of us were stuffed in an old, small car. Decked out in awesome black ninja outfits. Barbara was re-briefing us as we drove there but it all seemed fairly simple to me and besides I actually listened the first time. It seemed that pretty much the plan was to cause small "natural" disasters as a distraction that would also call the police away.

Barbara dropped each of us off at our stations, I was supposed to flood this small area and then sneak to the meeting spot near the hotel. I waited nervously for 12:00 and when it came I let loose the rain and water that had been building up in my power from waiting. Which ended up being perfect for doing what I wanted. People were freaking out and screaming and things started floating down the street but I made sure no one was hurt. Then I quickly swam and ran to the meeting spot and the other girls soon arrived as well.

"Everything's going perfectly!" Barbara said perkily and excited. As we started to scale the building.

Cheryl, being a pixie, just flew slowly and quietly as well as Deedee, being a wind elf. Janet grew some sort of vine going up the side so Barbara and I climbed up it also.

"We're almost there!" Deedee exclaimed excitedly in a whisper.

Right as we were about to open the window it flung open.

"Boo!" A head popped out the window at us.

We all screamed and almost fell. In fact Cheryl did kind of fall but the man grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Sorry about that, love." He smiled then peered out the window and down at us. "Quite a dangerous climb you silly birds. Want us that bad?" He snickered. "Paulie! Company!" He shouted.

It was John! I felt my heart beating faster.

"Well aren't you going to help the rest of us or are you just going to leave us hanging on the side of a tall building?" Janet asked. It was hard to tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. Maybe both.

Then Paul appeared at the window and looked down smiling. He laughed loudly for a minute.

"Well goodness John, what do we 'ave 'ere?" He grinned and helped Janet into the room.

Then Ringo showed up and pulled in Deedee who had grabbed the vine when John spooked us. He grinned happily and he and Deedee hit it off rather well and seemed to be enjoying a lovely conversation. Then I saw him, George Harrison, my favorite Beatle and luck had it that I was the only one left here. Well, except for Barbara. He smiled kindly and helped me and Barbara in.

"Sorry about that, I don't know why they just left you two hanging there." He looked out the window. "Huh, I don't remember that vine..."

"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Harrison!" Barbara grinned and shook George's hand.

"And who might you be?" He smiled.

"Barbara, Barbara Gaines." She smiled even wider.

"And I'm Lucy!" I cut in quickly and they have me an odd look. I blushed and George put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't mean to do that exactly but I was afraid Barbara was going to get too close to my Beatle. Well I guess he's not mine but I have this chance I don't want Barbara taking it.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. You're little red cheeks are rather cute." He winked. I blushed an even deeper shade of red and he giggled. I looked down a little causing my long hair to fall in my face. "Oh no you don't. Don't cover up that lovely face." He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled brightly trying to contain my excitement. This must be a dream, this couldn't be real. But it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Deedee's POV**

I couldn't believe me eyes as Ringo pulled me into the apartment.

"So what's your name?" He asked grinning his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the low light.

"Uh... oh! Sorry! Deedee! My name's Deedee." I said flustered.

"That's a lovely name. Suitable for a lovely girl such as yourself." I blush slightly and he chuckled. "So Deedee, you climb the sides of buildings often?" I giggled nervously.

"Well, no, not really..."

"Well don't make it a habit. I'd hate to see you get hurt. Here..." he pulled a key out of his pocket. "Use the door next time." He handed me the key and I sat shocked, mouth hanging open.

"Wow, oh my, wow. Thank you so much! I don't know what to say... Are you sure this is ok?" I looked at him clutching the key tightly in my hand.

"Well I am Ringo Starr." He chuckled. "Just don't let anyone else know." He winked. I giggled.

"Alright girls it's getting late and we've already disturbed them for long enough let's go." Barbara said loudly standing up. Everyone seemed to sit still staring at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Are you mad?" Cheryl broke the silence.

"Of course not. I'm extremely delighted. It was such an honor to meet you all. Now come on." Barbara climbed back out the window and down the vine.

No body moved.

"Don't make me climb back up there!" Barbara shouted.

Everyone slowly and silently stood up.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, my love." Paul said kissing Janet's hand.

We all walked sadly to the window. I looked back at Ringo who winked and pointed at his pocket. I looked at him confused for a moment then I remembered. I have the key.

Cheryl's POV

"Sigh... well that was a bummer... what'd you make us leave for?!" I grabbed Barbara by the collar.

"Woah! Hey! Cheryl! They need their rest they have important things to do they're the Beatles after all."

I rolled my eyes at Barbara and let her go.

"She's real dense that one." I whispered to Deedee.

"Don't worry." She patted her pocket and winked.

I gave her a confused look, I had no idea what that meant. Then suddenly Barbara slipped in a puddle of water and landed against a tree which then wrapped it's branches around her. Holding her down like a prisoner. She screamed.

"What's going on?! Guys help me!" She looked at us panic in her eyes.

"We're sorry Barbara, honestly. But we have unfinished business to tend to." Lucy said calmly.

I had no idea what was going on but I really didn't care. If they were planning to go back I was so in.

When we got back to the hotel we had a bit of trouble getting through the crowds and police.

"Argh let me through you morons!" I exclaimed elbowing my way through the crowd.

Then someone grabbed me.

"Oh no you don't girly. Only important people past here. And that's not you." He threw me back and I felt my skin get hot.

"Cheryl! No don't!" Deedee shouted at me, I hardly heard her.

"DEEDEE OVER HERE!" I heard a voice shout over the crowd. I looked over and saw Janet, Lucy and Deedee running in the doors with Ringo standing there. I tried to run over that way but the policeman grabbed me again.

"Don't make me tell you again short stuff." He said pushing me back.

I growled with anger trying not to do anything drastic. When Deedee came up and grabbed my arm.

"Come on Cheryl, hurry!" We ran to the doors while the policeman was dealing with another girl.

"Argh I could have roasted that guy!" I said once we were inside where it was a little more quiet.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't." Lucy said plainly.

"Yeah, but now we're here again! Let's go back upstairs!" I looked over and saw Deedee on Ringo's arm just as happy as ever.

We all ran to the elevator so very excited to see them again even though it had only been like twenty minutes and Ringo was right here. I couldn't wait to see John again. Something just clicked between us and our conversation, though short, was amazing. I had the feeling my life was about to change even more.

* * *

**Janet's POV**

We walked into the appartment and as soon as I walked in the door I was scooped up and spun around.

" 'ello love, back so soon?" Paul grinned as he set me back down. I giggled.

"Yes, you're pretty strong." I rubbed his arm which ended up being rather awkward.

"Nah, you're light as a feather." He picked me up again and I giggled. "You have a cute laugh." He smiled dreamily as he set me back down. I blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Paul. We're not disturbing you all in any way are we?"

"No, not at all. In fact we hardly get to leave. So as they say, 'if you can't bring the Beatles to the outside world, bring the outside world to the Beatles.'." He grinned.

"Hahaha I don't believe I've heard that one before." I grinned and Paul chuckled.

"Well you have now."

* * *

**Barbara's POV**

I stood trapped against a tree, betrayed by my own team of girls. It had been hours, I was wondering if they'd ever return. Then I heard a bunch of voices and girlish giggles.

"Hello Barbara have a good time?" Cheryl asked cheeky.

"It's been four hours!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry we got... side tracked..." Janet giggled.

"Just make it let me go already! It better be glad I don't make firewood out of it!" I snapped.

"Calm down Barbara. Here." Janet waved her hand and the tree returned to it's original position dropping Barbara on the ground.

"Well can we please go home now?" I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Haha fine." Deedee laughed.

"I think you all had too much fun wherever you sneaked off to. What were you doing?" I cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Like I said, dense." I barely heard Cheryl whisper.

"Watch it Cheryl I heard that."

I may not have had as a good an idea as I had originally thought...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Deedee's POV**

I laid in my small twin bed thinking about all that had happened. I couldn't sleep, unlike my snoring counterpart. I saw a sparkle out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see the key on the dresser. I never actually used it, I couldn't use it, there was nothing to use it for. So what did it go to? I turned on my other side trying to get comfortable, nothing was working. I threw the covers off and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. I imagined Ringo's cute face and shining blue eyes in front of me.

"Arghhh" I groaned and turned over again onto my face.

I lifted my head slightly, peering over my pillow at the key shining in the moonlight. I got up and picked it up.

"Alright my precious." I whispered my voice sounding raspy. "What do you go to?" I examined the key for any clues to what it might unlock. Not much luck.

The Beatles would be leaving for London tomorrow... could it be?... no... no way... but maybe...?

"Cheryl, wake up!" I whispered and shook her shoulder violently.

"Argh stop..." she kicked and swatted at me, eyes still closed.

"Come on Cheryl! We have to go to London!" I practically whined. She stopped and opened her eyes slightly.

"London?... why?"

"Because he gave me the key."

"Who?"

"Ringo, Ringo Starr. Gave me the key to his house!" I squealed. Cheryl jumped up.

"No way!"

"Yes! Now let's get the other girls and go so we can meet them there!"

Then suddenly the door opened and Janet and Lucy walked in.

"Ready to go?" She smiled and asked.

"Wait what?" I looked at her confused.

"We're going to London."

"But I haven't told you yet...?"

"Deedee... do you really think a rich, famous guy is going to give you the key to his house after he just met you?"

"... well... it does seem a little strange..." I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry Deedee... I kinda... hypnotised him you might say."

"You what?! I thought he liked me... how could you do that?! And to Ringo Starr?!"

"Wait Deedee, he did like you was gonna ask you to dinner but he was the only one making any quick decisions so I changed his mind to give you the key to his house because otherwise I was afraid we'd never see him again..."

"Oh... well why didn't you just rewrite Paul's mind instead?"

"Because he wasn't thinking anything like that and it would have been too random he would have noticed and probably changed his mind about saying it."

"Look guys, it doesn't matter. We're going to London to see our boys. That's all that matters. So let's get going already before Barbara wakes up and gets suspicious." Cheryl said throwing her things in her bag. "It was nice of her to kidnap my belongings as well wasn't it..." she mumbled while she packed.

Once everybody had all of their things we started to sneak out the door. I could taste sweet victory on my lips.

"Where do you all think you're going?" I heard Barbara say behind us. Everyone stopped and slumped dropping their bags.

"We were just leaving. You don't need us anymore." Janet said.

"Don't even try it. Your rooms are bugged."

"WHAT?!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Yes, you could say I am an electrical nerd. Your rooms are bugged, I am tracking each of the Beatles as we speak and our jobs are not yet done."

"What do you mean?" Cheryl asked slowly.

"I expected you all to do exactly what you did. I watched each of you closely for a month before bringing you here.

"You're tracking the Beatles?!" My mouth dropped open.

"Yes darling, keep up." Barbara said quickly. "So, now to London girls we've got a long ways to go before we're done but no doubt you'll have a lot of fun. Haha that sort of rhymed. Hmm. Let me get my things then we'll be out of here." Barbara walked into the other room.

"Great." Cheryl plopped down in a chair crossing her arms. "Right when I thought we were rid of her..."

* * *

**Cheryl's POV**

We sat squished on a small cheap plane, trying to get some much needed sleep. Looked like I was the only one unable. I don't see how they can sleep in such uncomfortable seats and all the bumps and noise.

I suddenly had the strange feeling of being watched. So I turned my head to look back and saw a round chubby man with a bushy mustache. He waved and smiled at me. I awkwardly waved back then turned back around. I had a funny feeling about that guy... I tried to carefully look back over my shoulder at him. But then he winked at me so I quickly straightened my head. He's probably some psycho stalker great. I sighed roughly and tried to snuggle into my pillow and go to sleep.

But when a presumed psycho stalker is watching you that's very hard.

I sunk down in my seat so maybe he'd stop. We were the only two people not sleeping. Maybe he'd go to sleep if he couldn't see me. I bet he snores really loud, he looks like that sort of guy. Haha he kind of looked like a walrus. I'm going to call him Wally. Hehehe. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I quickly looked back. But Wally was gone.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Deedee asked, pulling her small bag from overhead.

"Nothing..." I waved her off and tried to get my own bag but I was too short. "Argh, I'm a pixie so I'm too short for everything but I can't fly cause then the people will see and the board of magic will chop my head off." I mumbled angrily.

"Here, let me get that for you." A very posh man's spoke from behind me and I stepped back to see Wally reaching up and getting my bag for me. To be honest I nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh, um, thank you." I said quickly and awkwardly. I left as quickly as possible once he handed me my bag and found the other girls. "Hey guys let's get going now shall we?" I said trying to push them on faster without sounding nervous.

"What's wrong Cheryl?" Lucy asked sweetly making everybody stop walking.

Great.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just... really hungry. Starving. Famished. Let's go. Fish and chips for everybody, London's special my treat. Let's move it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Lucy's POV**

Barbara seemed to know where everything was and even had amazing strategic maps for all of us. We used the key Ringo gave Deedee and spent the night at his house which I have to say was one of the most exciting things ever. I felt a little bad and scared about it all... but other than that it was completely wonderful!

I laid on the large guest bed with Janet who was still asleep. I decided I'd go ahead and get up and take a shower so we wouldn't have to worry about waiting for everybody to have their turn.

I'm so glad we got to go shopping yesterday. We got some food and necessities and couple new outfits which was great. I wonder where Barbara got all this money though... I thought about these things and more as I showered. When I finished I turned off the water, grabbed my towel and started drying off. Then I heard a click sound like a door opening and then closing. I jumped out of the shower and started to lock the bathroom door when the knob turned. I jumped behind the door just in time as it opened. I tried to look into the mirror and see who it was but the mirror was covered in misty water so the person was just a black blurry figure. I was hoping whoever it was would leave but instead they started going through the drawers and cabinets. I guess looking for something. I started worrying it might be a burglar. But then I remembered I was in a bathroom and what burglar would want to steal something from there. What kind of headline would that be?

Soap burglar strikes again. Local man goes days without bathing.

I snorted trying to hold in my laughter. I covered my mouth as the person pulled the door back. It was Ringo. I dont know why I wasn't expecting that. He looked scared and shocked then suddenly he grabbed my towel and closed his eyes. I grabbed my towel back and pushed him away. I was about to start yelling when I realized I had practically dropped my towel to cover my mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!" He said running out of the bathroom, slamming the door. "AHH! What are all you birds doin' in my 'ouse?!" I faintly heard him from the other room.

I sighed and laughed slightly and put my pajamas back on. I suddenly heard all sorts of yelling so I snuck into my room and put on a nice light blue dress and made my way to the living room where all the noise was.

All the boys where here and John and Paul looked pretty angry yelling away at the girls. Janet and Deedee looked crushed and were crying a bit. But Barbara and Cheryl where yelling and fighting back just as hard.

"What's going on?" I asked calmly and quietly. No one seemed to hear or notice me. I sighed lightly when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about them Lucy, they're just a bit... angry..." it was George.

"Well I mean... we did kinda... well Ringo really is the only one who has the right to complain... I'm sorry about all this." I felt kinda stupid and jerky after saying that.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I think Paul's just ticked because he has a girlfriend that he doesn't want to mess up with and John was in a bad mood from the flight. To be honest I'm really just tired. I know it's morning but all the time changes has really messed me up." He said rubbing his eyes and face.

"I completely understand. I feel a little bit the same but I don't usually have much trouble with this stuff." I shrugged.

"Just out of curiosity... what is with all this with you and your friends?"

I blushed slightly. "To be honest. I don't really know... you'll have to ask Barbara, it's all quite confusing..."

"It's alright, just wondering." He smiled slightly. "Normally I'd probably complain meself. But with a girl as pretty as you," He paused and caressed my face. "A man would have to be completely mad." He grinned his toothy grin and walked into the other room. I stood speechless. Both shocked and thrilled beyond belief.

* * *

**Deedee's POV**

I stood crying silently with Janet. I don't really know why I was. They weren't yelling at me as much as they were the others but I don't like people hurting my friends. I knew Janet must be heartbroken. We sat on the couch watching them fight while Ringo stood to the side looking tired and worried and I noticed Lucy standing in the doorway across the room. Then suddenly there was a loud boom and a flash of light. I looked back over at John, Paul, Barbara and Cheryl. My eyes widened as I realized Paul and John's clothes were on fire. Barbara started yelling and freaking out at Cheryl for lighting two of THE BEATLES on fire while Lucy quickly drenched them both in water. John and Paul stood scared and dripping.

"What in the world bloody was that?!" John exclaimed looking at Cheryl and Lucy angry and frightened. Barbara started to say something when George rushed back in.

"Lucy, are you alright?! What happened?!" He said stopping short looking confused. He stared at John and Paul then gave Lucy an odd look. "What happened?!"

"That's what I'd like to know!" John shouted slinging water off of his arms.

"I-I can explain." Barbara spoke up and then gave us, especially Cheryl a dirty look. "Um... we are... figments of your imagination." She said putting more inflection in her voice and walked around in circles slowly flapping her arms. "We don't actually exist there is no need to be frightened or concerned." She paused for a moment. "It's from the drugs. Just forget it happened." She motioned for us to go out the door while she continued circling and flapping. The boys looked at her as if she was the newest member of the loony bin. Cheryl rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Barbara you're completely batty!" Cheryl exclaimed then looked at Paul and John."The point is is you're both alive and the rest is none of your business." She crossed her arms.

"None of our business?!" John exclaimed. "Look sweetheart, when somebody tries to kill me it's bloody well my business!"

"My personal life is not your business!" Cheryl said and they again started shouting and bickering in each others faces.

"They do make a lovely couple don't they." Ringo leaned over and whispered to me which made me smile. I didn't think anything at the moment would make me smile. I looked at him and he smiled at me I felt my smile widen. "Why don't we split this scene, grab some breakfast and have our own little chat, hmm? How's that sound?"

"Oh that would be amazing!" I grinned and we snuck out of the room and out the back door.

We walked to the nearest place which was a small but nice diner. We sat at a small booth in the back corner and ordered some pancakes.

"So Deedee, tell me about yourself." Ringo smiled and leaned back resting his on the back of the seat.

"Well... my name's Diane Richards, but everyone calls me Deedee, I'm 22, I'm from Virginia, I play the flute and my favorite color is periwinkle. What about you?" I grinned.

"Well, my name is Richard Starkey, but everyone calls me Ringo Starr, I'm also 22, I play the drums and my favorite color is red." He grinned back and I laughed. "So now that we're so well acquainted what would you like to do today?"

"Oh wow, are you serious?!"

"Yes of course." He chuckled.

"Well gosh I'd be happy with anything, I'd roll in the mud if I was getting to do it with you!" I blurted out then blushed as he laughed loudly.

"Haha well maybe for your first day I'll just show you around. Hows that sound?" He smiled.

"Great!" I smiled brightly and a second later the waitress came with out food. I know Barbara gave me a very impressive map but. Sometimes a girl needs to be helplessly lost when she's with Ringo Starr.


End file.
